The Mediterranean
'The Kingdome of Temeria ('The Mediterranean Province) Temerian quotes "To die for Temeria is to die a good death." "Victory is the only think important, not how you achieved it." 'Summary' Its official name being "The Kingdome of Temeria", the mediterranean region encompas all of the middle east, the iberian peninsula southern europe, egypt and northern africa. The ruler of these lands is Niko Hazzan Bendictus, or also know as Nesken, Nike and Hazzan. It has changed hands betwean many hundreds empires and kingdomes. Its Capital is Constantinople, but other cities of importans is Rome, Jerusalem, Cairo and Carthago. The country's animal is the Eagle, and Its collors are Green, Orange, Crimson Red and Yellow. 'History' The first parts of the Mediterranean province, was the independent empires and kingdomes of Greece, Syria, Carthage, Rome, the Egypts and many smaller powers. Around 700 to 400 BC, the Romans managed to wrestle controll of all the Mediterranean and also the rest of europe. But aroud 500 AD, the violent expansions of the Northern Kingdome, the so called "Stor Svenska riket", casued unrest in the northern provinces. The advancing viking horde did never atack Rome itself, but the fleing people of Germania and Gaul, flooded into the Empire, eventully becoming to much for the Empire to cope with. To ease the gouverment of the vast land, it was split in two, West and East. West soon fell to the Visi Goths, who managed to sack Rome itself, leaving the East the only thing left of the Empire. The Muslims leaders, who had allready taken out the Persians, whanted more, so they sat their eyes at Rome, or Byzantinum, as it was called then, and its great city of Constantinople. The weakend empire soon fell. The Empire vanished, and was repleaced with the Otoman Empire. around 1100 AD. In the mornig of tuesday the 8th of June, 1112, an trader arived in Constantinople, now called "Istanbul". Hes name, was Niko Hazzan Benedictus the first. He was amased by the wonder if this rich city, being an center of trade, learning and understanding, not being marked by the racism and hate that the rest of the world had. After living here for a while, he heard of the recent expansion by the Stor svenske riket into the lands north of The Otoman Empire. he saw the weak defences of this great city, and the fear of the people, so he started to rally the people under him. Following an sucesfull rebelion in 1135, the Otomans was no more, and The Kingdome of Temeria was born. He quickly got the economics and the army back in top shape, creating the most advanced army and the richest country in the world. When Lusk and hes apprentice Radam arived outside the City gates, they urged him to come out and fight "honorable", but Niko just laughed. Niko personal quote was, "Only victory is important, now how you achieve it". Lacking the numbers of the north by hundred of thousend, Niko instead got the most well trained, well equipted and best lead army that had ever existed by the time. After repelling an frontal assoult, Lusk saw the waste of resources on this small country, and demanded an ceasfire. On the hills out side the City, that will for ever be known as the Hill of the Unity. Niko meet with Lusk and Radam, signing the contract that still are in work today, bringing complete trade rights and non attack pact. But Niko, being an merciless politicians, hammerd out another term, complete monopoly of the Medetirean region and all trade in the East. After this, expanding was easy for the well equiped army, that now was swelling witih new recruits, willing the serve the new Empire. In WW2, Temeria remained neutral, part to the contract with the Northern Kingdome, part that it was not being any possible gain in fighting in the war. But after the victory of Stalingrad, Staling himself traveled to Temria, to he Imperial Palace. Niko and Stalin went into a closed room by them selfs. No one knows what was said that day, but after they came out, Niko announced that The Kingdome would become an part of the new Soviet Union, becoming its most southern and largest province. Temeria joined the war, and its armies joined ranks with the Soviet Armada and the Northern armies. Constantinople Also known as "The Jewel of the South". The ancient city of Byzantine, is the largest city in the southern parts of the Socialist Republic, and capital of the Mediterranean Province. It's home to around 40 million people, and thanks to its Communist gouvernance, poverty, crime and unrest is not even heard of. Being situated at it is, being the binding point of evry main trade rout in the world, have made the city the trading capital of the world, being able to get ones hand on evry luxary known to man and beyond. The main areas are the Merchant, Military, Housing, Factory and Palace districts, with many minor within these. The main thing of interest is the Communistic capitalism is strong here, wich main goal are to make evry ressource avalible to all corners of the land, be that spices or metal. Bear in nottice that this kind of trading are nothing like the Western one. Free trade is allowed and people are allowed to compete and own companies and make money. But the state are clossly governing evrything, and will make changes to protect the people from the evil capitalists and parasites. 'Ånö City' The largest city on the Planet, residing in the Northern Province, it was made part of the Mediterranean for the reason that Its the home town of Niko, the Ruler of the Mediterranean Province. 'Religion' All religions are acepted, as long as they dont practise, torture, forced recruiting, ,killing or canibalism. The most spread religon are the on Devoted to Sigmar. Sigmar is an warrior god, that creeds that you will never fight in agresion, but only to protect and serve. 'Politics' After the defeat of the Northern army at the Capital, an lasting peace exist betwean it and the northern powers.